


Too Short

by ladyoftheimagines



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoftheimagines/pseuds/ladyoftheimagines
Summary: (Written as a request) The reader loses her long hair after a hunt gone bad
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Too Short

It had seemed like a reasonable request at the time. A simple salt and burn, just to get you reacquainted with the life. But according to Dean it was a terrible idea.

"You’re not going alone.“ He stated.

"Its an easy salt and burn Dean.” You argued “I’ll be back before the end of the week.”

“No, end of discussion.” He said, walking away. You followed right behind, not nearly done.

“I’m not seeing a problem here.” You said.

“The problem is you’d be alone.” He stated.

“No, that’s the whole point.”

“You’re just not going and that’s it.”

“Why are you acting like I’m some little kid who can’t handle herself?”

“Because I know you.”

That hurt. After all the times you’d been hunting with them he still didn’t think you were good enough. After all the years you’d hunted alone he didn’t think you could handle yourself.

“Whatever.” You mumbled and brushed past him. Grabbing the bag you’d left on the floor you headed out the door, ignoring Dean calling to you.

•*•*•*•

“Hang in there,” the demon taunted, smacking you a little “I want you to be alive when I kill your little boyfriend.”

You struggled against the chains on your wrists and kicked at her.

“The only thing I’m gonna see is them kicking your ass.” You spat. Literally, it landed right on her cheek. She wiped it away with a smirk and ran a blade across your stomach.

“In your dreams bitch.” She hissed. With little effort you managed to kick her right in the fake nose, earning a sickening crack.

“You little.” She fumed. Grabbing you by the hair she moved the blade to your throat but stopped. She put the blade away and tugged at your hair until she found what she’d been looking for.

“A tracking device?” She questioned, holding it up for you to see “I think that hair is too long don’t you?”

Before you could answer she was already hacking it off. And then the blade was in your throat again.

“What happened to waiting?” You asked.

“It’d just be too nice to see their faces when they find you dead. Only to follow you.”

You could just hear the smirk in her voice. Her arm tensed slightly and you closed your eyes, ready.

Except it never came. Sam kicked in the door just in time to distract her. Cas snuck up behind her and stabbed her with the angel blade. Dean rushed forward and grabbed the key to unlock you. The last thing you remembered was his face, brushing bloodied hair out of your eyes.

•*•*•*•

You blinked back the morning sun and looked around. You were back in the bunker, laying in Dean’s bed while he slept in the chair at his desk. You went to stretch only to cry out as pain shot through you. Everyone was by your side in seconds, checking you fully for and new marks.

“What happened?” You asked.

“You were hurt pretty bad.” Sam informed you “Cas did his best but you’ll still be in pain for a while.”

“I told you not to go out on your own.” Dean muttered to himself. You reached up to twist your hair around your finger, a nervous habit, but were met with air.

“Wha-?” Reaching up you grabbed at your hair, remembering how the demon had cut it off. It was shorter now than it’d ever been, reaching to just below your chin.

“Charlie came over and straightened it out.” Sam said.

“You most likely remember the demon cutting it off.” Cas said and you nodded “Would you like to be alone?”

“If you guys don’t mind.” They gave you sad smiles and shuffled out. Dean stayed behind, not saying a word.

“What do you think?” You asked, ruffling your new hair a bit.

“I don’t really like it.” He said honestly “Its too short.”

“Oh.” You hung your head sadly, fiddling with your fingers. You’d expected him to say something even a little nice rather than being so blunt. Lately, you felt like all you did was piss him off.

“Hey.” Dean sighed, moving over to sit next to you in the bed he cupped your cheek "I’m just not used to it, okay? That doesn’t mean you don’t look beautiful.”

“Thanks.” You smiled. Pecking your lips he moved to lay down with you. The rest of the night was spent watching movies on your phone and telling really bad jokes. You fell asleep wrapped in his arms


End file.
